The Horrors of Fanfiction 2: Chaos Reigns
by InoSakuShine
Summary: The Horrors of Fanfiction are back, and this time it barely has to lift a page. Konoha is just filled with people who like to jump to conclusions! now contains REAL fics! Your might be next!
1. Corruption of Youth

The sequel to the Horrors of Fanfiction is here! Part 2 of the trilogy!

About me: I was formerly Jiraiya66 but I changed to my more common name InoSakuShine so im not plagerizing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't own any of the sub fics in this fic.

The sub-fics in this fic are real fics by real people! Watch out! YOUR fic could make it's debut!

**A/N: this sequel has more action than fic, **

**THE HORRORS OF FANFICTION TWO: CHAOS REIGNS**

**It's back, and it's not happy. But it barely has to lift a page. Konoha is just filled with so many people who like jump to conclusions...**

**Chapter One: Corruption of Youth**

**_Revenge, sweet revenge. Evasive action must be taken. Out of the next unworldy portal hurled something more dangerous than the last, more dark than Konoha wished to discover. Like a black star it shot from the sky, making impact in a deserted area. Konoha, get ready, the horrors of fanfiction are back!_**

"Come on, Lee! More laps!" Gai roared as his youthful student sped off into the horizon. "How lucky I am to have such a great student!" He cried and was blinded by his own tears. Result, he tripped backward over something. Being a Jounin, he used his quick ninja reactions to transform his fall into a super back hand spring nice guy pose. He breathed a sigh of relief after discovering no one was looking anyway.

"What's this?" Gai bent down to pick up what looked like a large black book. "Yes! I love a good book!" He peered at the large Gothic letters that were scrawled on the front. "The Best Fanfics," it said, with pink, poorly drawn hearts drawn next to it. Curiously, he opened the hard cover and began to read the first slice of hell that would soon throw the village into turmoil.

_**Forbidden by fullsteel**_

_Summary:Sasuke is very distant during the training and Kakashi gets worried. KakaSasu, yaoi, lemon_

Gai was deep into the chapter already, reading about his number one rival.

_...Then he turned his attention to Naruto and Sasuke again, Sasuke didn't fully pay attention even if Kakashi had told him to do so. Kakashi shrugged and looked at Naruto who for once looked really concentrated in what he was doing. And he was unusually quiet. Maybe he just had gotten a bit more mature._

"Ha! Kakashi's teaching methods? Now I shall know his secrets!"

_...Kakashi came up behind Sasuke who still silently watched the apartment, he leant against Kakashi and rested his head against his chest. Kakashi smiled and leant forward to place a kiss upon Sasuke's head, it made Sasuke turn around so he could kiss his lips instead, and so Kakashi did._

And it went on into the worst corruption of youth Gai had ever seen. "W-Wha..." Gai stood, dumbfounded at what he had just read. And suppose this was true? He glanced at where Lee had been. "No! How could someone do something so deflowering to their student! I must stop this now!"

Kakashi was enjoying his day, reading Icha Icha paradise in peace as his three students plowed themselves into the ground in another D-ranked mission. Here he was just getting to the good part when he heard the wind pick up.  
Gai rushed to his side, babbling, "Kakashi! How could you do such a thing? How could my eternal rival deflower his own student! We must not get involved with such affairs, Kakashi. It's against our code of conduct. That poor, poor boy. I know how you must feel," Gai shot a look at Sasuke, then continued to glare at Kakashi.

"Hm? Sorry, did you say something?"  
"Not this time Kakashi! Oh, why are you so cool-" Gai cursed. "I'm sorry, but I have to report this to the Hokage at once!" He trampled off, leaving Kakashi utterly confused. What ever. He flipped another page in his book, not even noticing the big black book Gai lugged away with him.

"Lee! Hold this!" Gai thrust a large book into Rock Lee's hands and was in a hurry to run off. Lee scratched his head and figured that it was a great responsibility to be entrusted with this eerie book.  
"Right, Gai-Sensei!" Lee saluted, "I will protect this book with my life!" He watched his beloved teacher run off into the distance, then plopped the book on the ground to get a better look at what he would spent the rest of his day dedicated to.

"'The Best Fanfiction'?" Lee traced a finger around it's title, them opened it willingly. Today is the day Lee discovers what a fanfic is.

an excerpt from  
_I Love the Rain, Like I love You by Snoopy Girl Rated M_

_Soon after the couple started to make out, Rock Lee picked Sakura up from the couch and carried her to his bed room and closed the door." Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Lee sitting next to Sakura on the bed. "I think so, but you must promise me one thing before I let you become a…. well...part of me." said Sakura propping her self on the head board. "Anything my Sakura." replied Lee. "Love me forever, no matter what. I know I'll do the same for you for the rest of my days." said Sakura looking down at her feet that were on the other side of the bed. "You know I love you. I will die for you if I have to." said Lee smiling at her. Sakura smiled back with the same smile that always melted his soul. As that was said, Sakura untied her head band and her now short pink hair fell down her face._

Lee's eyes bugged out even more than usual, if that's possible. "This...is...genius! I-I just have to show it to Sakura! When she reads this romantic poem she'll believe we were meant to be together! It's beautiful!" Tears of joy streamed down his eyes. "And I'll tell her I wrote it!" He ran along with the Book, off to find Sakura Haruno.

"W-What did you say?" Tsunade cringed as she heard the embarassing story from Gai. Look who's talking, she thought in her head.  
"It's true, every word of it!" Gai confessed, tearful at the fact he had just betrayed his number one rival and comrade.  
"That sounds...eh, I'm going to need some proof before I can further investigate the situation, Gai. Can you do that for me"  
"Yes, I can. I left Lee with the evidence a few hours ago!" Gai watched the Hokage shuffle uncomfortably.

"That can't be right," she said. "I have reports that Rock Lee has just been admitted to the hospital." She ruffled through a few paper, eventually producing a folder from the pile of disorganized mess on her desk. She opened it and held out another paper. "See? Just a few hours ago." Gai was stunned.

"L-Lee? Lee? **LEEEEEE**!" He jumped up and opened the window. "Lee! It's all my fault! What have I done?" He jumped out of the window. Tsunade from behind shook her head and went to the sill. Gai was running down the streets. Then, he stopped, looked puzzled, them disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She shut the window.


	2. Reinforcements

Back! Really, some of you cough cough have some good predictions! Again, if you want YOUR fic to be in mine, just send me a message! And now for the update! **Sorry it's so short :(**

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

_"L-Lee? Lee? **LEEEEEE**!" He jumped up and opened the window. "Lee! It's all my fault! What have I done?" He jumped out of the window. Tsunade from behind shook her head and went to the sill. Gai was running down the streets. Then, he stopped, looked puzzled, them disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She shut the window._

**Chapter 2: Reinforcements**

"Kakashi and Sasuke?" Tsunade muttered to herself. "Everyone knows you're not supposed to play favorites."

Naruto sighed and exited Lee's hosital room. Good thing he had been there to get him some help. He sympathized with Lee, not because of the pain Sakura dealt him (which he probably deserved), but because he would never be able to have children. Nope. No one to carry on his legacy. As a result of the ordeal of the day, Naruto walked out of the hospital with a black book Lee asked him to bring to Gai-sensei for him. Speaking of the book, Naruto decided to look in it, by the way. As if that wasn't inevitable. But being Naruto, he couldn't reconize the story was fanfiction.

_and excerpt from  
Hinata's Confession and a Twin Rivalry!  
by _**RengeMaster**

_There arched Naruto; beneath him lay Hinata. The pair lay there, stupefied at how they were positioned. His arms at here sides, her knees as straight as an arrow, and their lips…_

_…locked._

_"…"_

_Like a lava lamp warming up and sending the bubbly red liquid rise to the top, Hinata's face ever so slowly tinged to a violent shade of red._

_Hinata's thoughts: 'N-Naruto-k-kun's lips are…are…are…"_

_Naruto's thoughts:'W-wow…what…what's this…this….feeling?…Her lips are so…so…warm…we're_ _actually…GAH!!!_

_Naruto then pulled away from Hinata blushing probably more so than he had ever done in his life. He started to apologize with sheer fear and panic expecting some sort of bash on the head or some lethal attack._

After that passage, he slammed the book shut, blushing hotly. Naruto couldn't read anymore.  
"I-I-Is it coincidence t-t-that that actually h-happened today?" He bit his lip, summoned his courage, and read the rest of the NaruHina. "But Hinata? Hinata? What about Sakura? I have to ask someone who knows all the answers what to do...Kakashi-Sensei!"

Meanwhile there was a wild rumor cirulating around the town: A rabid pedafile was on the loose! How this started? One could say some jumbled words leaked from Tsunade's office, but no one could be sure. Anyway, the village started to pull in their children at night and sent in dozens of complaints to the Hokage's office. Tsunade, sick of the mail, caved in and dispatched some ANBU members to patrol the village at evening just to make a show of it. Little did the ANBU know that they would be "needed."

"Lee! Lee! Ah, you're up!" Gai-Sensei said, though in reality he actually just woke him up. The weak boy raised his head up a few inches.  
"Gai-Sensei!"  
"I thought you might want to go for a walk. I miss spending time with you!" Gai confessed, missing his student for the four hours they had spent apart.  
"Yes, Sensei! I need to exercise!" Rock Lee replied, not wanting to dissapoint his Sensei. Though in reality, Lee could hardly stand. He absorbed the pain and rose from his bed. Escaping the nurses, they left the hospital for late evening stroll.

"Ahh, isn't it a beautiful day, Lee?" Gai strolled along, whistling a happy tune. He didn't hear Lee gasping for breath, or his whimpers of pain.

"Can't...go on...!" Lee fainted and fell onto the ground. It took Gai a few good minutes to realise he was missing something.  
"Ah! My wallet! Where did it go?" As he retraced his steps he found his student on the ground. "Lee? What are you doing?" Upon further observation, he came to the conclusion that he fainted. "Don't worry. I'll carry you back." He hoisted Lee up into his arms, and began the walk back.

Naruto searched in the night for the one person who might be able to explain everything. "Yes! Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto hunted down the shady ninja before he could escape. He jumped on him and demanded he answer some questions.

"Okay, okay! Get off me," Kakashi said, and sighed. "Two guys can have sex, but no, men can't get pregnant, Anko was a stripper, Sakura's hair is pink, and it takes three licks to get to the center of a tootsie pop." Naruto let go of his arm.  
"W-What? That's more than I w-wanted to know. I just wanted to know, does this book tell the future, does Hinata like me, and does she want to "make babies" with me?"

Kakashi slapped his head. "Of course you ask the most obvious questions. Let me see what book you're talking about, and here," he handed him Icha Icha Paradise. "This is Hinata wants to do with you."

"**FREEZE! STOP RIGHT THERE**!" Kakashi froze in the act of handing Naruto Icha Icha when at least nine ANBU dropped from the sky and surrounded them. "Step away from the innocent child." Kakashi stepped back, looking slightly confused, and likewise Naruto.

"No! Idiots! That's not the pedafile!" Tsunade ran into the scene waving her arms. In fact, she had come to question Kakashi about the whole Sasuke thing but she didn't want to make a big scene of it. The ANBU scratched their heads and looked at eachother.

"No, wait! There!" One of them said, pointing to the arrival of Gai and Lee. Gai stood puzzled with an unconcious Lee in his arms. Immediatly, they pounced on him. "Looks like we caught him just in time..." An ANBU with a monkey mask shook his head, taking Lee. "Poor child."

"Ahh..." Tsunade had a migraine. "I'm just going to go to bed, and hope this all clears up in the morning." Meanwhile, Naruto grabbed the book and decided to go hide. Kakashi and Gai were taken into custody and questioning.

I know its short, but maybe it's better than no update at all, right? I promise next one will be long!


	3. Cursed Investigations

Didn't think I'd ever come back, did ya? Well, heres the update:

**_WHERE WE LEFT OFF_**

_"Ahh..." Tsunade had a migraine. "I'm just going to go to bed, and Bhope this all clears up in the morning./B" Meanwhile, Naruto grabbed the book and decided to go hide. Kakashi and Gai were taken into custody and questioning._

**Cursed Investigations**

When Tsunade woke up, she liked to start the day slow. That peaceful morning went to hell the moment to got up on the wrong side of the bed. Accidently, she stepped on the remote, which turned on the t.v, which turned on the news. Before listening she swiped her hands over her beside table and popped the few tylenols she left there from the other night.

"-The village is relieved at the capture of the suspected "pedafiles." Kakashi Hatake was taken in for questioning yesterday for displaying sexual images a minor who disappeared at the scene. Also taken in for questioning was Gai-"

"Damn," Tsuanade sighed. "What excuse to use this time..."

Hinata was going about her usual day. You know, walking around, hiding from Neji, stalking Naruto, when she happened to bump into someone. "Oof!" She was knocked to the ground. She felt hands yank her back up, and opened her eyes to see Naruto blushing.

"N-N-Naruto"  
"S-Sorry, Hinata. I was looking for you," Her face glowed pink.  
"You were looking for me?"

"Yeah, I have t-to ask you a question. Well, just read this, and then I-I'll ask you later!" Naruto figured that she'd come up with the question on her own so he threw that book into her arms and disappeared quickly before she decided to read it. First, she cherished the object he had given her. Naruto had touched it! She would never take a shower again. Just as she began to open it's pages she spied Neji rounding the corner. Hinata jumped in panic and ducked away. Better not get caught by him.

As soon as she was out of sight she settled down to take a look. _What's this? Fanfictiton_? In her mind it seemed vaguely familliar.

"What you got there, Hinata?" A voice over her shoulder spoke. She shivered and saw Kiba's furry hood poking over her. "Kurenai wants you"

"Oh. O-okay. Will you watch this for me?" He handed him the book and brushed herself off. "I'll be right back!" She stuttered and hurried off. Kiba looked quizically at Hinata's strange posession and got a little curious.

"Heh heh heh...must be Hinata's _diary_. She'll never know..." Akamaru leapt from his head to keep a look out, and Kiba opened it up to a fresh new chapter of "Hinata's diary."

_Tasty Addiction By SparxXx_

_I still havent killed Itachi, im beginning to think that I wont ever be able to. Every time I get more powerful he seems to be stronger, if I get faster he gets faster, it's infuriating! Mentally im having a hard time coping lately so i've been trying new things to clear my mind, natural ways like meditation, special tea's, yoga, anything but it doesnt seem to work ...so i've been trying some non herbal stuff too, well weed is herbal but yager isnt. I've been drinking alot lately and now im starting to like taking pain killers, I started taking them originally for actual pain from missions and junk but I always had left overs and I was in pain when i took them ...just not physical pain._

Kiba hunched over the 'diary.' "This isn't Hinata's, it's Sasuke's!"

_I've been trying not to drink, you would assume it's because of health reasons, no, I dont want to spend twenty bucks on an ok bottle of Vodka, for someone whos rich im so stingy with money. Any way, I remember the first and only time my addictions were discovered, I thought Naruto or Sakura would find out cause thier closer to me but no it was Hinata._

_Yup, shy, little, quiet Hinata was the one who found me in my lowest time. I ran out of my pain killers so I snuck into the hospital to get another bottle or two, unfortunately I didnt know that Hinata worked there and being the ninja she is she noticed someone was sneaking around. Sure she thought I was one of the little boys that was trying to run away so he didnt have to take his medicine but she found me none the less. She knew what I was doing before I even spoke, she grabbed my coller of my shirt and gave me the hardest slap I ever recieved._

_I think it was the only time I heard Hinata yell, she was telling me how stupid I was and how could I steal medicine from people who needed it. I'll admit I was shocked to see the small Hinata with her short choppy hair yelling at me with such non-studdering passion but I was also strangly turned on, of coarse I was more than a little stonned from that bowl I had only fifteen minutes earlier, probably wasnt the best time to go steal pills but before I knew it I had her pressed against the shelves of the pharmacy stock room practicly shoving my tongue down her throat, which recieved me another slap in the face._

_I held my hand to my cheek and replied monotonly "...Oh right ...you love Naruto." Which seemed to make her even more pissed. "I do not love Naruto! I admire him, you people all jump to conclusions!" She huffed. "Then why did we stop?" I asked in a foggy voice, she could tell I was stoned off my rocker. She kept her head in my direction when she answered but her eyes found the floor suddenly interesting. "I-I dont beleive that y-you should kiss someone on impulse." Well thats Hinata for you a woman with morals, more than anything that I can say about the whores i've done things with-wait. "Hinata?" I asked, she looked at me this time. "That wasnt a normal kiss, was it?" I cant believe I didnt think about it before. "Y-Your right it wasnt i-it was m-my first." Son of a bitch, thats what I am a son of a bitch. Damn I feel like a bastard._

"Bastard! I'll kill him!" Kiba chucked the "Sasuke's diary" away, and continued to curse him to hell. "I can't believe Hinata had to go through that...this...happened? Gah!" He was ging to seek out the Uchiha and kill him, and when he was done he'd come back and shred his diary. Just what was she doing with his stuf anyway? Where they in a relationship? These thoughts raced through his head, but not as fast his own legs. "Ouf!"

Kiba crashed hard into someone like two boulders colliding, and they each were thrown back onto the pavement in the street. Opening an eye, he saw Naruto struggle to get to his feet.

"Hey! Watch out! Have you seen Hinata"  
"Why?" Kiba demanded harshly. Naruto stuttered something inaudible. "What"  
"I just wanted to know if she liked me!" He burst out, turning red.  
"Teme! She l-l-likes Sasuke! I'll kill him!" He rushed past Naruto with blood lust in his eyes.

"Phew," Naruto wiped his brow. "So Hinata likes Sasuke? Figures..." Partly relieved, partly sulky, Naruto went to get some Ramen.

"I swear, I didn't do it!" Kakashi insisted to the ANBU irritably, the single lightbulb that illuminated the dark room overhead swinging into his eyes. "Why don't you just go ask Sasuke about all this"  
"And ask Lee, too!" Gai pitched in, receiving a deathly glare from Kakashi.  
"Ok," said the ANBU in the monkey mask. "Retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. Question him." Whoosh. More ANBU members were dispatched.

The fact that neither Hinata or Kiba turned up for the rest of training made Kurenai furious, and Shino suspicious.  
"I saw Hinata an hour ago. I had to talk to her but soon she ran off saying she had to get something back from Kiba. And I haven't seen Kiba since before lunch," Kurenai said. Shino silently wondered where they could have gone. When Kurenai stormed off, muttering something about 'lost causes,' he decided to do his own investigation.  
Shino went to the place where Hinata and Kiba just were and searched for tracks. His bugs crept around, helping him.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Misinterpretations! Again!

Yeah, Im back! I would have been back sooner but my account was have some technical difficulties. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

A/N: Seriously. Next xhapter the fics will get kind of mature. Rating of fics mentioned are true!

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

_The fact that neither Hinata or Kiba turned up for the rest of training made Kurenai furious, and Shino suspicious.  
_

_"I saw Hinata an hour ago. I had to talk to her but soon she ran off saying she had to get something back from Kiba. And I haven't seen Kiba since before lunch," Kurenai said. Shino silently wondered where they could have gone. When Kurenai stormed off, muttering something about 'lost causes,' he decided to do his own investigation.  
_

_Shino went to the place where Hinata and Kiba just were and searched for tracks. His bugs crept around, helping him._

_------------------------------------_

**Chapter 4: Misinterpretations! Again!**

"What's this?" he whispered aloud, and kneeled in the ground. He pried out a large black book, half buried in the ground. Dusting off it's cover, it's words began to illuminate.

"_'Best Fanfiction'_? What is going on here?" Let's say this book had a sense of humor, and _wanted_ to be discovered. Let's say Shino somehow knew that in this book, he would find _all_ the answers. And now he opens the book, but this story here: it's not horror, just a description of it.

_'a sample of InoSakuShine's chapter done better'_

_**Start:  
Roy calmly walked down the empty street, just wishing that he would be home by now. Practically out of nowhere, a black book just slid right infront of him. He looked down at the book, debating whether to pick it up or not. THe words were in japanese so he had no idea what it said. "The heck with it," he muttered and picked the book up. He flipped through the pages, seing all the Japanese letters that he could not read, until he found one in broad English. "Hmm...? What's this?" he muttered curiously.**_

_Me and her._  
_By **Twilight-Trinity Rated** **M**_

_It was just another night for the silver headed boy. He sat quietly at the empty street, on the bench, at three in the morning. He saw a small shadow come up behind him. He turned around and saw her...the one that he loved.  
_

_"Ah, good morning M'lady Hinata," he said with a big smile on his face.  
"Good morning to you to, Roy," she smiled back._

_**Roy raised an eybrow, skipped a few lines and kept on reading.**_

_She sat down right next the him but immediatly jolted back up, "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"  
"What's wrong"  
"Ow...I got a splinter on my butt," she said flirtatiously._

**_Again he raised an eybrow, read the part where they went to the back alley but he found something in this story very disturbing._**

_Roy looked at Hinata's ass, searching for the splinter.  
"I can't see it," he told her.  
"...Maybe it went in deeper." She took off her stretch pants and showed her girly boxers._

**_I didn't know girls wore boxers, Roy thought._**

_Roy said to her, "This only made it worse"  
Hinata took off her boxers and Roy started searching again for the stupid piece of wood. Immediatly, Hinata turned around and Roy saw her ahem.  
"You like it?" she asked._

_**Roy's hair stood up in shock but still kept on reading as if the book put a spell on him.**_

_"Ah, ah, ah, harder!"  
"Harder? Not a problem."  
"Ah,ah, right there, more, more, more!" Blood began to drop to the ground._

**_Roy had enough! He threw the book as hard as he could and probably threw it to the Sound Village. "Damn you Asylum! That was disgusting!" he uttered loudly.  
_**

**_"What was?" a soft voice behind him.  
Roy turned around and saw her, Hinata, about to sit down on the bench.  
"Nooooooo!"  
She sat down, "Ouch!" She jolted back up, "I sat on a splinter! Roy can you help me out?"  
Roy's head spun, he felt dizzy, and before he knew it, he fainted to the ground._**

(a/n the author of that was demonstrating how the fic should go )

"What the-" Shino thought hard. He replaced "Roy" with random names, like Kiba's name and evaluated the situation. "Ah. I see what's going on!" Shino took the book in his arm and headed in a particular direction. "I can't believe this! That Twilight Trinity is such an asshole, showing up InoSakuShine like that."

Naruto strolled lazily down the street, deciding to take a break from the chaos of recent events. Leave it to Sasuke to ruin a nice peaceful day.

"Dobe, what are you doing?" Naruto glared at him and his stupid question, as if it were obvious.  
"What does it look like?" Naruto thrust out a hand. Sasuke saw that the hand held a lone lolipop.

"Am I missing something? I'm not using my Sharigan to copy your stupidity, you know."  
"If you don't know, then I'm not going to bother explaining it to you," Naruto proceeded to leave him behind, licking his lolipop and counting, "One...two...three..."

Up the street, down the street, around the corner. Sasuke took all the familliar paths. It was quiet. Too qui-  
"FREEZE!" His eyes widened as a forceful command shook the still air. He only had time to look around, dazed and confused when from out of seemingly no where something pounced on him from the shadows. The surronding figures of the ANBU didn't plan on _that_.

"I'll kill you! Kill you! You-Hinata-Bleh-Murder!" Kiba and Sasuke scrabbled on the ground, Akamaru clamped onto his arm.

"W-What do we do?" One ANBU said to another.  
"Let's take care of this! We're ANBU for God's sake!" Three or so grabbed Sasuke by the arms and wrestled him up.

"What's going on? Get off me! What about-" He snapped his head back to see Kiba growling on the ground while an ANBU in a cat mask repeatedly squirted him with a spray bottle yelling "Bad! Bad!"  
"Let's go," Sasuke was taken away.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Sasuke growled impatiently, head propped up on his arms. He sat across from Kakashi Sensei, and beside them a wall of glass separated Gai and Lee, who were also talking. They could tell they were being watched from the 'outside'

"It's kind of awkward...but they think...ah, you need to explain..." Sasuke waited for him to blurt it out.  
"Come on," he urged, irritated.  
"Ha, well funny thing," Kakashi said, "See they think I'm a pedophile and you're my latest victim-actually Gai gave them that information, and they found a book saying we-"  
"**WHAT?"**

Gai and Lee glanced over from their disturbing off-topic discussion about puberty to see Sasuke jump up in rage, flipping over the table. Looks like the ANBU rushed in and had to restrain him. He escaped the hold and they both flinched as he started to bang on the glass, displaying every kind of symbol that meant death towards the two. As he symbolized stabbing Lee in the heart with a kunai, tears began to spill down his eyes.

"Is he.." Lee choked "Saying he loves me Gai-Sensei?"  
"You bet!" Super thumbs up.

Meanwhile, the book found it's way into the hands of Sakura, who appears to be the only smart one around here.

_to be continued..._

idk about u but I liked that chapter! LOL! PLease Review and submit M rated scenes from your own fanfictions!


	5. On the Loose!

_**WHERE WE LEFT OFF**_

_Gai and Lee glanced over from their disturbing off-topic discussion about puberty to see Sasuke jump up in rage, flipping over the table. Looks like the ANBU rushed in and had to restrain him. He escaped the hold and they both flinched as he started to bang on the glass, displaying every kind of symbol that meant death towards the two. As he symbolized stabbing Lee in the heart with a kunai, tears began to spill down his eyes.  
"Is he.." Lee choked "Saying he loves me Gai-Sensei"  
"You bet!" Super thumbs up._

_Meanwhile, the book found it's way into the hands of Sakura, who appears to be the only smart one around here._

Shino could be seen walking at a fast pace down Konoha Ave, peering around though his mysterious glasses. He was up to something, but no one bothered to explore his suspicious behavior further. As he sat himself down to rest for a few minutes, he began to debate his plan of action. As far as he was concerned, he had a few options.

option 1) Fall into the trap and read the Book

option 2) Tell somebody, look like an idiot

option 3) Go home and play with bugs

Or something along the lines of that. He couldn't decide, and really needed some counsel. Beside him his bugs worked together to attempt to pry open the Book. Was it coincidence? No, a sign. It couldn't hurt...

_an excerpt from  
Enter the Illusion ranma hibiki Rated M narkur_

_"I felt the same way. Why do you think I was so jealous of that Sakura girl?" The figure replied, spreading her arms to enfold Naruto. "And since you've defeated me, by the laws of my own people, I am yours to do with as you please master."_

_What? His Sensei would never submit to..._

_How ironic. "Great! Then no one can complain if I decide I want a harem." Naruto had heard the desire in the other's voice. It was just as Naruto knew it would be. No one could resist his charms. Not even a member of the yuuhi clan. "Get ready to receive the ride of your life, Kurenai. Now bend over and grab your ankles."_

_The recently turned slave Kurenai looked at Naruto, startled. "You aren't going to try to put it all in are you?"_

Sakura was passing by, looking for Kakashi-Sensei. As she peered over the streets she found an open book, abandoned in the lonely wind. "Someone forgot their book..." she voiced aloud, and being that smart, pretty, perfect girl she always tried to be, and went to check it out. She approached the bench that held it and outstretched her arms.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" The pink kunoichi screeched and jumped back. "GROSS!" Many dead insects and and beetles lay upturned, sprawled scattered arcoss the pages. "D-d-dead bugs?" Daring to look closer, she saw one twitch it's legs and screamed l ouder. Not dead, stunned. but by what? And who left this creepy book here? This had to be investigated...

If Konoha only knew. The innnocent children would be hiding under their beds, clutching the 'boogey monster' for comfort, the mother's of the children would throw open the pantry doors getting armfuls of canned goods yelling at their children to get into the basement, and the fathers and men would think of poor Rock Lee and shudder. But the village, they didn't know. No one knew Sakura was in possesion of the Book.  
That's right. It was placed in front of her, plastic gloves beside it. Sakura looked suspiciously at the thing. Cautiously, she flipped it open.

_Forbidden Desires By-Gaara of the Desert Rated-'R' for sexual content AnkoSakura_

_It was nighttime. Sakura was walking to Anko's house to bring her some Dango. She was wearing long pants, and a coat similar to Anko. She had a bag from the store that sells Dango's. At least, that what it looks like to anybody wondering what she was doing. But in reality, Sakura had a desire that only Anko can fulfill. At first, she was hesitant to let her do the stuff that Sakura enjoys so much but after spending a couple nights with her. She was comfortable. Sakura reached her house and knocked on the door. The door opened and Anko stood at the door. She let her in and both of them went downstairs. When the reached downstairs, Sakura took off her clothes to reveal her wearing leather boots and clothes that a slave would wear for S&M. Anko took of her clothes to reveal similar clothes. After Anko tied up Sakura, Anko got a whip and start to whip Sakura. If you listen, you can hear her moaning in pleasure. This is her desire. Being a slave subject to a master's wishes. She loved being bossed around._

_Anko was moaning in pleasure. She could feel Sakura's tongue in her pussy. She couldn't believe how many times she orgasmed from her touch. This girl is a natural. They continued this for about 10 minutes when Anko decided to try her new toy. She went over to the chest and pulled out the biggest dildo Sakura has ever seen. Sakura was scared. She wasn't gonna try to put it in her, right? "You're not gonna try to put that thing in me, are you? Anko had an evil smile on her face._

_"So what if I am?" Sakura was freaked out. She was gonna put it in. She tried to escape but she was still bound. Anko walked up to her and..._

"W-W-W-Whaaa-" Sakura's father heard some commotion and appeared behind her. He snatched the book and his eyes grazed a few key words, but not for long.

"SAKURA WHAT HAVE YOU-" Thump. She dragged him to the corner and left him, bleeding from the head. The door smashed open and she strided into the open air. You could hear the fire alarm as Sakura's Inner surfaced into the twisted, twisted world.

"If Kakashi thinks he's going to get away with lettiing this Fanfiction slip by, he must not know I'm PMSing!"

You could hear stomping down the street from a mile away, smashing anything that got in her way. It so happens that out scary pink kunoichi turns a sharp corner and collides into a certain Sand Village Ninja.  
Garaa's face flickered with surprise when he saw who it was, but was soon restored. Her remembered reading something about her that made him wince, but that was so long ago. However, when Sakura regained her balance her reaction was immediate. SLAP! A harsh sound snapped in the air and sent birds flying away. Sakura smacked Garaa straught across the face. But she wasn't done. She drew back her fist and knocked him down.  
"CHA! TAKE THAT YOU PERV!" Garaa was too shocked to get up. But this girl was on a mission. She saved her fury for one person.

"Kakashi!" Tsuande yelled, bolting upright in her bed. "I knew I forgot something!" What a typical way to start the day.

The phone rang. It was the most exciting thing to have happened all day. The Guard picked it up.  
"Hello? Yes. Yes, Lord Hokage." The Guard hung up the phone, and turned to a masked ninja. "You're free to go." Kakashi sighed.  
"I knew she would remember eventually," Kakashi smiled as the Guard unlocked his cell and let him out. He couldn't wait to inhale a breath of clean, fresh air. So when he stepped out into the sunny outdoors, it wasn't long before he bumped into something hard and painful. Sakura.

Kakashi looked down at his young student. She looked pretty angry.  
"Oh, hi, Sakura," Kakashi grinned. "I'm sorry if you haven't seen me, I had to visit my sick dying grandmother out of town."

"You said everyone you ever cared about was dead."  
"I don't really care about her, I just want her money"  
"LIAR!" She seized his arm in a death grip. "You-! You thought you could get away with it, you just had to have your stupid porn, no matter what it was! You're supposed to be my teacher! How dare you!" Kakashi frowned as her grip became painfully tighter.

"Sakura, what are you talking about"  
"Don't play stupid, Sensei. Look," she said, shoving a book to his eyes. Slowly, he read it's title.  
"'The...Best...Fanfiction'? Oh, no." It all clicked for him. So maybe this is where Gai acquired his resources?  
Sakura looked confused. "You mean...you really didn't know about it? Didn't even read one chapter?" She watched as Kakashi peered at her disaprovingly.

"Of course not. Even if I had the book what makes you think I would want to read sexual content about my students and peers?" Sakura mumbled something inaudible about Icha Icha Paradise and coughed something that sounded like 'Anko.'  
"Okay, well what are we going to do?" Sakura asked him.  
"Obviously destroying the book isn't enough. We must lock it away forever. I'm going to see Tsuande about all this. I need you to go and find trustworthy allies to keep this safe. Don't spread around the word. Can you do this?" She nodded. "Ok, go!"

"F-F-Fanfiction? That's that..." Tsunade' eyes widened when she saw those large Gothic letters scrawled on the book Kakashi held out for her.  
"Yes Lord Hokage. That's what happened." Coincidently, Jiraiys at that time decided to burst in. "Hey baby. I just popped by to tell you that-"

_TO BE CONTINUED!!_

_Review Review Review!!_


	6. In The DogHouse

BACKKK!

**WHERE WE LEFT OFF**

_"F-F-Fanfiction? That's that..." Tsunade' eyes widened when she saw those large Gothic letters scrawled on the book Kakashi held out for her.  
"Yes Lord Hokage. That's what happened." Coincidently, Jiraiys at that time decided to burst in. "Hey baby. I just popped by to tell you that-"_

**In The Dog House**

The whole community was gathered around a bulletin board in the center of the village. Many voices cried out in wonder, rage, and confusion.  
"How is this possible?" Demanded one man, pointing to the newest bulletin.

**ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS**

**A TEMPORARY DECREE IS ACTIVE. ABSOLUTELY ALL FORMS OF WRITING ARE BANNED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. EXISTING WRITING MAY STAY. THOSE FOUND IN THE ACT OF PRODUCING MORE WRITING WILL BE SUBJECT TO SEVERE PUNISHMENT**

-Hokage Tsuande.

Tsunade had really gone off her rocker. A severly bruised old man nearby was waling. "I'm out of business! That crazy old hag! I'm ruined!" Jiraiya cried, causing several other people to become alarmed. Another man approached him and nudged him on the side.

"Hey," he said in a low voice. "No one ever said you can't draw. No one ever said no pictures. So, uh, better keep that hentai coming!" Jiraiya perked up, mumbled something, and decided he was right. He took of to the nearest corner store.

The bell above the door jingled as Jiraiya entered. the clerk peered over at him from a magazine he was reading. He watched him rummage though a few aisles. "Hey, man. Where's the pens?" Jiraiya asked.  
"Pens? Are you crazy? We don't sell those anymore. No writing utensils whatsoever." The clerk raised an eyebrow.

_Meanwhile_

"Okay, you ready Neji? I'm going to get you this time!" Tenten could feel it. She had him this time. Her and Neji had been relentlessly practicing for days straight, and she finally thought this time she could break through his chakra barrier. If she did, it would be a major achievment in her young life. She was defining who she was.

"Come on then," Neji gave her a rare smile and she prepared to attack. Tenten whipped out two scrolls and prepared to do her jutsu. She placed them on the ground and scribbled something on one, and placed some kunais on the other. She could feel it, it would work this time. Everything she was working for, today, would come-

**POOF!**

Suddenly four ANBUs popped into the air and grabbed her. Neji looked shocked.  
"What's going on here?" She demanded.  
"Sorry, miss," one barked harshly. "You're in violation of the new decree"  
"What did I do?" She demanded. The ANBU pointed to the scroll.

Shikamaru gets a second chance.  
"Listen, you're a Chunin now!" Sakura had told him. "I'm trusting you not to fall asleep. This is serious!"  
He was forced to take it seriously. Accompanied by none other than Pakkun.  
"And Pakkun will watch you, just in case." So here sits Shikamaru, and Pakkun, inside, keeping an eye of the new book of Fanfiction.

"It's fine kid," Pakkun said. "Go to sleep. I'll watch it." He expected Shikamaru to protest, but no sooner did he hear snores from the other room. So.  
...It worked. Pakkun couldn't wait to get his paws on that book he heard so much about. Afterall, a dog needs some action too! Pakkun's soft dog paws opened the heavy cover. Kakashi thought he was overdoing it when he taught Pakkun to read, and maybe he was right.

_an excerpt from  
Take it All Off by Annwyd Rated M_

_"You still owe me money from jounin poker night." was what she had said at his door, but he was already slightly drunk and apparently planning to try for more. Somehow, he still had his mask on even as he opened a new bottle of sake._

_For some reason, that irritated Anko to no end._

_"Hey," she said. "I have a better idea."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Remember that time during the chuunin exams I slapped you on the ass?"_

_"How could I forget," Kakashi said as he procured a bowl for the sake._

_"That was fun. Wanna fuck?"_

Shikamaru was barely concious, now, but he forced himself to open his eyes because of that uncomfortable feeling on his leg. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down.  
"HEY! Get OFF me dog!" No one likes to wake up to a dog humping their leg. Pakkun stopped.  
"Heh heh. Sorry kid. I found this bottle of sake in your dad's closet and me and the book had a good, _hiccup_, time."

"Okay, I want a meeting with all Jounins, now! We need to be able to handle these kinds of situations!" Anko demanded, sending two Chunins off with the news. So far 3 guys had asked her on dates. HOT guys. Simple minded, hot guys, that couldn't remember apartment building numbers or addresses that she wasn't allowed to write down for them.

A new mob formed in a close knit circle around the proctor, Anko.  
Several of them included Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Pakkun. Everyone whispered not so quietly about the new catastrophe, about what their students may have read, about what they wanted to read, and about what they could not write.

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" Anko commanded in that forceful voice. Pakkun, at Kakashi's heels, nudged his leg. Kakashi looked down questioningly.

"What is it?" He whispered. Pakkun wagged his eyebrows, if dogs have any, and motioned towards Anko.  
"This has been going on to long and we-" Anko paused for a high pitched yelp, then continued, "-we have to put some organization into this. Our lifestyles are being interrupted! Our-" An angry cry broke out from the back.

"I can't write my porn!"  
"Jiraiya are you a Jounin?"  
"What? No new porn?" Someone else said, and it wasn't even Kakashi.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's not what we're here for!" Anko shouted above all the other injured cries. "What are we here for? What can we do?" asked Kurenai. Anko sighed.  
"Put an end to this. Okay, who has...the book?"

"I entrusted it to one of my students to give to someone else," Kakashi said.  
"Yeah, that Shikamaru kid. He just can't stay awake," Pakkun said.  
"H-He's sleeping?" Asuma said, and everyone turned to glare at Kakashi, who turned to glare at Pakkun, how was _so_ sleeping in the doghouse tonight.

"Shikamaru! Shika?" Ino barged in his house again. No matter how many times he told her to knock, she insisted on letting herself in. This time he wasn't awake to nag her, so when she found Shikamaru sleeping she had freedom. At first she tried to wake him; she shook him, poked him, and whispered something questionabe in his ear.

He still didn't wake up. Ino smiled and rubbed her hands together. Plans swirled around her head.

_Plan#1: Raid fridge._

_Plan#2: Find Diary_

_Plan#3: Find out Shikamaru likes Temari_

_Plan#4: Put bleach in Temari's shampoo._

After Ino was done hitting the fridge she went back to check on Shikamaru. He was still sleeping soundly, and to her delight she found a book nestled under his arm.

"Yes! This was easier than I thought!" As soon as she layed a hand on the 'diary' the lazy boy stirred. "Damn, I might wake you up..." Ino placed a finger on her chin. "Now how can I...?" A lightbulb sprang above her head as she ran to the nearest bedroom. She flew to the bookshelf and snatched a random book from it. She returned to Shikamaru and hastily switched the 'diary' with the other book. The wicked Witch of the the West couldn't have produced a more evil laugh. The perpetrator fleed the scene.

Once Ino reached a safe distance, she sat under a cherry blossom tree. Anyone that saw her would have wondered silently to themselves and made a special note of the day they saw Ino reading a book. What could be THAT interesting that Ino herself would read it? As she opened the great black book of fanfiction, this is what she read.

_an excerpt from  
I Know You Like Me By Spartanica (Warning Rated M)_

_Shikamaru didn't know how he gotten roped into this. Sure, Naruto was a friend. Sort of. But parties weren't his thing. They were so stupid. People have birthdays all the time. Why did they have to celebrate it?_

_Ino shook her head. That Shikamaru! Did he think he was so great that he had to write about himself in third person! And when did Naruto have a party? She read deeper until the events of the party took a turn..._

_Temari was pulling off Ino's dress in a tantalizingly slow way while Ino's hand tugged at Temari's skirt. The blonds undressed each other within moments, then Temari ran her hands down Ino's sides, gently pushing her onto her back. Ino's neck arched in pleasure when Temari reached Ino's thighs. She lowered her mouth, tongue flicking along Ino's skin._

_Shikamaru felt a shudder in his body. He couldn't move. This was...Too much. When Temari's lips reached Ino's womanhood, Ino's hands moved up to tangle in the dirty blond's hair. "Temari-chan..." She moaned, head flung back._

_That was it. Shikamaru couldn't take it any longer. He moved forward, now both fully undressed and fully aroused, and brought both blonds horizontal alongside him. He kissed Temari fiercely, tongue pushing it's way into her mouth and tangling with hers._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIKAMARU YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR YOUR SICK FANTASIES! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME AND TEMARI BOTH DAMN IT!" She was SO going back to Sasuke!

A few jounin burst inside the house.  
"Damn, he is sleeping," Asuma told Kakashi and Kurenai, with Pakkun nodding his head knowingly. Then came closer and froze.  
"Are you serious?" Kurenai gasped, staring at the Hentai in Shikamaru's relaxed grip. "Asuma, what are you teaching him?"

Somewhere, in some bathroom, blond hair is falling limply to the floor and Temari is screaming wretchedly.Kankourou rushed to the bathroom and sniffs.  
"Why deos it smell like bleach in here?"

A few painful hours later, Kankourou found something interesting underneath the piles of Temari's blond hair.

_to be continued..._

_sorry fo rthe shortness_


	7. Chaos Crushed?

**IMPORTANT: READ!**

**This is the last chapter of this fic (sorry it took forever) but Im making the last fic of the trilogy which i will post the link to in an A/N chapter but be assured, the last book will be MUCH MUCH better than this one. The first is always the best but you just have to read the third when I put it out to complete it!**

**With that, enjoy the Last Chapter!! (I know this fic was short)**

_Where we left off_

_Somewhere, in some bathroom, blond hair is falling liimply to the floor and Temari is screaming wretchedly. Kankourou rushed to the bathroom and sniffs.  
"Why deos it smell like bleach in here?"_

**Chaos Crushed?**

A few painful hours later, Kankuro found something interesting underneath the piles of Temari's blond hair.

"Hn? What's this?" Clearing away the hair with a hand, he saw that it was a book. It's title was "The Best Fanfictions." Kankuro wasn't native to the area, so of course he had no clue what it could be about. He flipped it open with one finger and...

_Meanwhile_

A starnge cloaked man entered the office. His hood concealed most of his face, but Tsuande grew used to men like that.

"Can I help you?" She asked plainly. The man drew closer until he was towering above her.  
"This can't go on much longer, Tsuande. I've watched this village fall into turmoil because you chose to ignore this Book of Fanfiction ordeal"

"Just WHO are you, telling the Hokage how to run her job?"  
"Trust me, this is all going to come and bite you in the"  
"Your point?" The stranger smiled.  
"I wanted to make a bet." Instantly Tsuande's eyes gleamed. In the back of her head she could hear Shizune crying, "_No! No! No!"_

"Really? What kind of bet?" The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money. Sweet sweet money.

"I bet you that if you don't handle this 'fanfiction' business immediatly, it will come back to be catastrophic to you. "If it deosn't, than you get this." He flashed he money again. "If it deos...then I get the book"  
"You want the book? That's it?" It was a win win situation. Either nothing bad happened or she got the book taken off her hands for free. "_Deal_." They shook on it.

"What are you reading?" Garaa asked his brother without much interest. "You know Temari is having a crisis?"  
"Hold on a sec," Answered Kankuro. He opened the book and _viola._

_Fear of Rejection by Yaoi-Incest-Fangirl69 (Woah)  
Rated...(well, you get the idea) M!!!_

_Kankuro woke up with Gaara snuggled up to his chest. He was filled with an incredible sense of joy. He had finally admitted to Gaara that he loved him and Gaara had felt the same way! Things couldn't get any better than this. Carefully, without wakeing the young red-head, Kankuro slipped out of bed and went down stairs to the kitchen._

"..."

_ They stumbled into Kankuro's room and became locked in another heated kiss. Kankuro pushed his little brother backward onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him forcefully. His tongue licked Gaara's lips wanting entrance. Gaara greatfully complied, moaning as his brother's tongue searched his mouth. They pulled apart long enough to remove clothing and then kissed forcefully once agian. Kankuro reluctantly pulled away and instead put his fingers to Gaara's mouth and commanded him suck. Gaara took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them as his brother had ordered him to do. Kankuro began to kiss and suck on his brother's neck, nipping at the skin here and there and earning soft moans and whimpers from Gaara._

"I asked you what you were reading," said Garaa forcefullt. Kankuro didn't even turn to him.  
"No. no."

"What? Don't test my patience today." A dangerous note crept in his voice. Kankoru still had his back turned to his little brother. Who did this? Who did this? Yaoi-Incest-Fangirl69? Sounds like Ino. Then an idea popped in his head. Dispose of this. Quick. In Konoha. It'll be their problem. He picked up the book and slapped himself mentally. He felt something grab him from behind. He looked back.  
It was Garaa. "Where are you going?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Garaa's brother was out the door.

Little did Tsuande know her worst nightmare was on it's way to the village. And it wasn't the Book. Rumors spread quickly, and it didn't take long for the rumors to spread to outpost towns. And from there, even farther. More people knew of the evil powers of fanfiction. And Uchiha Itachi was interested.Itachi and Kisame were on the road to Konoha with one thing on their mind.

"HI-YA!" Kankuro chucked the book as hard as he could, which was actually pretty far.

"So you came," Tsuande smiled greedily at the cloaked stranger. "Well, it's been a week. I do believe you owe me some money.

"Whaaaaa-? Tsunade won the bet!" squeaked Shizune.

"Hn. It seems you have. You seem devoid of bad karma. I keep my word." The stranger put his briefcase on top of Tsuande's desk, and clicked it open to reveal a case of cold, hard, wonderful cash.  
"OH YEAH," Tsunade pulled a bottle of sake from her drawer. "It's time to celebrate Shizune! Our luck has changed! Oh-" she ducked as they heard a loud shattering and hundreds of shards of glass feel to the floor. The shock wore off and everyone looked down at the odd Book was hurled through the window.

The stranger bent low, examining the object. The door banged open and someone else barged in.  
"Lord Hokage! There has been reported sighting of Uchiha Itachi at Konoha's gate! They say he's after...that fanfiction." Her jaw dropped. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" The stranger bent down and swiftly grabbed the Book of Fanfiction. He also snapped shut his case of money and brought it to his side.

"Hm, Lord Hoage. It seems you lose." The stranger went out the door, never to be seen again. Once safely outside, he threw off his cloak.

"HAHAHAHA! I GOT IT! She IS the lengendary sucker!" Jiraiya threw his cloak on the ground. "And YOU!" he said, pointing at the book. "Don't play innocent. YOU will NOT put me out of business!" He put a hand above it.

"RASEGAN!" His hand and the book collided and a huge explosion rocked the village. A wave of birds took flight into the sky. All that was left was floating pieces of leather. JIriaya had finally destroyed it. 'The Best Fanfiction' was gone.

The End? The End? The Sequel is finished, but this story is a trilogy. Itachi didn't come all the way to Konoha for nothing, and these Books will not be deafeated so easily. Konoha has experinced the Horrors of Fanfiction but they have no way to be prepared for what comes next. The pure, pure evil. Fanfiction has not left his last mark.

fin.

(or is it?)


	8. Authors Note: Next Fic is Out!

Attention. The Last fic is out!! Its called

**The Horrors of Fanfiction 3: Everyone for Themselves**

**heres the link:**

hope you all read it and like it, even though theres only one chapter so far (ive been a little busy XD)

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND READING OF THE OTHER TWO HOFs!!!


End file.
